Something Heavenly
by Reven Eid
Summary: S/N a quick 7years in 1,000 words


I mean no disrespect to anyone, I just heard this song and it stuck in my head with these two characters in mind.

DISCLAIMER: not mine =)

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

"What do you plan to do now?" Spock hadn't really thought out his future. After the destruction of Nero less than twenty-four hours ago and sitting here in sick bay next to Jim he wondered what was he going to do. His father had told him that the survivors would be asked to come together and form a new colony and that it would be logical for him to join them but sitting here remembering everything that had happened in the last seventy-two hours seemed an impossible task.

Jim was about to ask Spock again but stopped himself when the doors to the sick bay opened and there stood Cadet Uhura. If there was someone who needed a rock to cling onto it was Spock and Uhura was just that.

Jim stood from his spot and waved to Bones who began to order the staff around discreetly in order to give Spock and Uhura space. Bones hadn't believed it at first when Scotty had rambled about what he had seen in the transporter room but seeing her standing there waiting to say so much and Spock so lost he knew it had to have been true. Well good luck to them Bones thought love by any standards is difficult add in that he was Vulcan and well the odds were against them.

It's time for healing time to move on  
It's time to fix what's been broken too long  
Time to make right what has been wrong  
It's time to find my way to where I belong  
There's a wave that's crashing over me  
All I can do is surrender

"Hi." Uhura didn't know what else to say and all she really wanted to do was throw her arms around him and cry of sheer happiness that he had come back just like he said he would. Spock was looking at her but not at her eyes. He was staring at her forehead and she didn't understand, was he regretting what had transpired between them? Spock opened his mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was an exhausted sigh and he looked away from Uhura. There was so much to say but he couldn't form a thought in his head right now.

[Chorus]  
Whatever you're doing inside of me  
It feels like chaos somehow there's peace  
It's hard to surrender to what I can't see  
But I'm giving in to something heavenly

Then he felt it, the warmth radiating outside his body that was undoing all the knots in his mind and body. He opened his eyes and saw that Cadet Uhura…Nyota was in his arms and that he was holding onto her as strongly as she was to him. Whatever was happening or would need to happen one thing became evident to Spock, he needed to stay with Nyota by his side in order to be able to be whole again. In the three years that they had known each other first as instructor and student then friends to lovers he knew with all certainty that he would not be whole without her.

Time for a milestone  
Time to begin again  
Revaluate who I really am  
Am I doing everything to follow your will  
Or just climbing aimlessly over these hills  
So show me what it is you want from me  
I give everything I surrender...

It had been eight months since Nero's demise and the first six had been spent in space. With no one to interrupt them or look down at their relationship Spock and Nyota's lives had been perfect. The last two months had been spent on shore leave and they had only one more to go before they would be leaving for a two year exploration. He knew that now would be the time to purchase the one item he wanted Nyota to have.

"Spock I'm telling you this is the one?" Spock was debating his choice in companion for this shopping endeavor. Nyota would have been the logical choice but since she was going to be the receiver of said gift it would not be logical to ask her opinion about what ring she would like to confirm their engagement…that is if she accepted. Jim waved the girl over and pointed to the rings he wanted to see or better put to have Spock evaluate in order to propose to his lady love. "Spock I am telling you Uhura doesn't strike me as the type of person who wants something big and flashy and these rings while putting a real dent in anyone's pocket book will be the key but best of all if I know about gems these are mined near her home." That last line had Spock reevaluate Jim assessment of what ring he should be getting Nyota. He had wanted something special and the selection of pink and yellow diamonds were small but each cut in such unique fashions as to reflect their beauty and purity. That was what Nyota was beauty, purity, strength, intelligence..there were so many other words to describe her but that was not for this time. He selected the ring he thought would compliment and look best on her hand.

Spock had informed his father after the Vulcan colony had been established that he would not be joining them and in the same conversation of his desire to be with and wed Nyota. His father had stood immediately from the dinner table and went to the gardens to think of the conversation. Spock was going to leave but his father stopped him, "Spock your mother and I wanted and taught you different things but one thing that was universal in our marriage was that your happiness was important. If this is what you want and this is the life you wish to lead then my son I wish you happiness." Spock still remembered the conversation even though it had happened only a couple of weeks ago.

[Chorus]  
To...  
Whatever you're doing inside of me  
It feels like chaos somehow there's peace  
It's hard to surrender to what I can't see  
But I'm giving in to something heavenly

"How's the groom?" Bones had been trying to adjust Spock's bow tie but he just couldn't get it on straight. "Jim see if you can do anything about it?" Jim stepped forward and undid the bow tie and started from scratch, "Now remember all you have to do is stand there and when the priest asks you, you simply say I do and then that's it the party starts." Jim had a glint in his eye that Spock had learned to be his surprise glint. He would have asked what he was planning to do but thought best to not know that way he would not have to be evasive to Nyota when she was upset at the outcome.

Spock looked in the mirror and saw his father in the background. Spock and Nyota would not have time to perform a traditional Vulcan marriage ceremony and Spock knew how important her family was to her that he suggested that they first have a traditional wedding. She had been ecstatic and in just four days she had managed to put everything together. Of course it did help that she had Jim, Bones, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty and a slew of Enterprise personnel ready and willing to follow her orders to ensure that the day went off without a hitch. The Academy was also extremely pleased to be hosting the reception in their banquet halls. While this was never done, Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk had led a very persuasive argument and so the Academy had acquiesced to their request.

So here they all were in the small chapel just minutes away from the Academy waiting for the wedding march to start.

Time to face up  
Clean this old house  
Time to breathe in and let everything out  
That I've wanted to say for so many years  
Time to to release all my held back tears

"I hate you!!! Your never touching me again!!!! Aaaaahhhh!!!!" Bones turned to look at Spock and shake him out of his reverie, "Don't pay attention to her they always say that." Spock turned to look at Dr. McCoy as another contraction hit Nyota and she held onto Spock's hand with all her strength, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it please don't leave me." Spock turned to look at Dr. McCoy who was examining his wife, "Uhura I'm going to need you to start pushing, it's time." Jim was on Uhura's left and Spock was on her right they helped her sit up just a quarter of the way while she pushed with all her might to bring into the world her child.

Whatever you're doing inside of me  
It feels like chaos but I believe  
You're up to something bigger than me  
Larger than life something heavenly

"So what are you going to name them?" Jim stood next to Spock as he admired his children. Spock was still awe struck over what he was seeing. During the entire pregnancy Dr. McCoy had told them that the baby was fine and he to was surprised when Uhura went into labor immediately after giving birth to a daughter. But here they were a girl and boy. They both had Uhura's complexion but only their daughter had his Vulcan ears and his eyes while his son had neither of these qualities. It did not dimish him in his eyes but he was filled with their beauty. "We had planned to name a boy Sarek and if a girl Amanda Nima now I think we shall review these choices before we decide on anything." Jim patted Spock lightly on the back and went on admiring the two little bundles of joy. They were the first children to have been born aboard the Enterprise and going by Bones estimation they were conceived on the wedding night, Jim smiled he knew they had it in them. "Well I will leave the little family alone, I do believe there is a party to celebrate their arrival waiting for my appearance."

Spock could only nod as Jim went to enjoy the festivities that the crew had put together to celebrate the birth of his children. He didn't recall his mother or father ever mentioning that a grand celebration was made upon his birth but this crew while at first some had criticized their union now everyone seemed genuinely happy for them. He was no longer alone all 1,046 members of the Enterprise were his family and he had never felt so complete.

Whatever you're doing inside of me  
It feels like chaos but now I can see  
This something bigger than me  
Larger than life something heavenly  
Something heavenly

"Are you sure about this?" Nyota stood outside a simple home nestled in San Francisco holding onto baby Crystal while the twins and their two other siblings played in the front yard. Nyota and Spock had served on the Enterprise for the last seven years and now their family consisted of five children. While they would miss their Enterprise family terribly it was time for the children to go to school and it was time for them to settle down. They were standing outside the home his mother Amanda Grayson had been raised in and Spock had been informed that when his aunt died had willed the house to him. There was no better place to raise his family than in the place that had been witness to his mother's up brining. There were bound to be stumbling blocks upon this new journey but together like they had done everything else it would be surpassed as long as they were together. Spock took Nyota's hand and they walked up the steps into their new lives.

It's time to face up  
Clean this old house  
Time breathe in and let everything out

http://www./music/sanctus_real/lyrics/whatever_you_re_doing_something_


End file.
